


Do you want me (too)?

by gvic14



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvic14/pseuds/gvic14
Summary: They’ve been dating for a couple of months now, finally becoming official last week, and Sooyoung was getting a little bit restless.





	Do you want me (too)?

Sooyoung was _suffering._

 

Don’t get me wrong, she loved moments like this, cuddling in bed with her beautiful girlfriend, while watching some movie on Netflix. But the thing is, they’ve been dating for a couple of months now, finally becoming official last week, and Sooyoung was getting a little bit restless.

 

Jiwoo was the cutest girl she’d dated by far, and her innocence was definitely endearing, but Sooyoung found it hard to bring up the heat sometimes. It’s not like she didn’t want to do more things with Jiwoo, she definitely did, but whenever they were making out and her hands started to get wandering, Jiwoo would start laughing and being all cute again, and Sooyoung would be left feeling confused and horny and just a little bit guilty. Maybe she was rushing a little and Jiwoo didn’t feel like doing those things with her just yet. Sooyoung couldn’t really compare this to anything, since she had only been in one other serious relationship before, and things had started way messier than this.

 

She could feel Jiwoo’s calm breathing on her chest, her head resting on Sooyoung’s left shoulder as she hugged her. She probably fell asleep sometime during the movie. Sooyoung turned the volume down a little and gently kissed Jiwoo on her head, as she tried to keep her thoughts in check.

 

Just when she’d started to doze off as well, she felt Jiwoo’s hand gently clutch her shirt where it rested, and she could hear her breathing get just a little bit heavier. She opened her eyes to see if she was okay, when she felt Jiwoo’s legs brush against her own. _Oh god, why now?_ Sooyoung thought, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Then she heard a tiny whimper come from Jiwoo’s mouth, and she opened her eyes again to see her legs squirm beside her. _Is she having a nightmare?_ Sooyoung thought worriedly, but then she heard another sound breathed into her shirt. _Was that a moan?_

 

Sooyoung opened her eyes wider, and tried to angle herself to look at Jiwoo’s face without waking her up. Her cheeks were slightly red and she was now breathing heavily with her face buried into Sooyoung’s side. Her grasp on Sooyoung’s shirt tightened, squeezing her legs together a little more and letting out a tiny whimper through her lips.

 

Jiwoo suddenly opened her eyes, having woken herself up from her dream with that last sound. When she realized that she’d been dreaming, what she’d been dreaming about, and where she was right now, she quickly lifted her gaze only to find Sooyoung looking at her face in shock, her hand on Jiwoo’s cheek and her face slightly flushed. _Oh no._ Jiwoo didn’t know where to run so she just brought both of her hands to cover her face, which had turn furiously red to her ears, and moved her legs closer to her body, only to be reminded of the heat she could still feel between them.

 

Sooyoung still couldn’t believe what had just happened, her mouth going dry. _Had Jiwoo just had a wet dream? With her laying right beside her?_ She watched as the girl in front of her started to tremble slightly and she knew she needed to say something to calm her down. She cleared her throat.

 

“Hey-”

 

“I’m so sorry!” Jiwoo squealed, still covering her face with her hands. She sounded like she was about to cry and Sooyoung forgot about her disbelief for a moment and just wrapped her arms around the girl.

 

“Hey, stop. There’s nothing to feel sorry about, it’s fine. Just calm down” she softly whispered into her hair as she rubbed her back soothingly with her hands. After a little bit, Jiwoo spoke again, sounding a bit less shaky, and a lot more quiet.

 

“I’m so embarrassed…”

 

Sooyoung had been holding her breath. She needed to ask. “I’m sorry, but I need to know… Were you dreaming about us?” She tried to look at Jiwoo’s face, but she buried it deeper into her hands, before nodding slightly after a few seconds. Sooyoung let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me” Jiwoo let out with a sadness to her voice that left Sooyoung perplexed.

 

“What? Why would I hate you?! I feel relieved actually…” Sooyoung told her, feeling her face blush at her confession. Jiwoo lifted her face just a little from behind her hands to look at her after she said that. “I was starting to think you didn’t actually like me like that” she added as she felt her face get a deeper shade of red.

 

Jiwoo also blushed harder after hearing her say that and had to look down. “I-I do… but…” she buried her face into Sooyoung’s shirt. “I was scared you’d think I was dirty…” Sooyoung couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at that.

 

“Then that would make me just as dirty, baby…” _if not more, s_ he thought to herself, a bit embarrassed. Jiwoo then lifted her head to look at her with a somewhat surprised look on her face.

 

“You really feel that way about me too?” She asked, her voice getting smaller towards the end. She was going to avoid Sooyoung’s gaze yet again, but the latter brought her fingers to her chin, lifting it up softly.

 

“I do…” she said with her blush still in place but she looked into Jiwoo’s eyes with a certainty that made the younger girl’s heart flutter. “Do you… Do you want me to show you?”

 

Jiwoo’s face felt like it was on fire by now, and she let her hair cover her eyes, avoiding Sooyoung’s stare. The older girl was about to take back what she’d just said, say it was only a joke, when she felt the tiniest nod against her chest. She looked down in surprise for just a second, before lifting Jiwoo’s face from her shirt and looking deeply into her eyes. Then she kissed her.

 

Everything was hot, her lips, her breaths, the skin she could feel through the thin fabric of Jiwoo’s blouse. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, bringing them as close as she possibly could, her thigh finding its way in between Jiwoo’s legs. She felt a tiny whimper come from the younger girl’s mouth in between their kisses, and she remembered that just moments ago, she was squirming her legs, dreaming about her and letting out similar sounds. She instinctively thrust her hips forward at the thought, and this time an airy moan escaped Jiwoo’s lips. She felt her slightly pull away, feeling embarrassed again.

 

“I love every little sound you make” Sooyoung said, knowing exactly why Jiwoo was feeling so self-conscious. She cupped Jiwoo’s cheek with her hand. “Let me hear you”

 

Jiwoo looked into Sooyoung’s eyes. They were impossibly dark, but they looked at her so softly, she didn’t ever want to look away. They kept looking at each other, their faces so close Jiwoo could feel Sooyoung’s breath on her lips just as she felt a hand gently touching her knee and going up her leg to the end of her skirt. She felt herself breathe in sharply when the older girl’s hand went under her skirt, gently brushing her hipbone before moving to the back of her thigh, moving her leg up so it was wrapped around Sooyoung’s waist. With her hand still on Jiwoo’s thigh, Sooyoung pushed her hips into her one more time, effectively drawing out another sweet moan from her mouth, before she brought her hand up to play with the edge of the younger girl’s underwear. She hooked a couple of fingers on the side of it and gripped it, adding just a little bit of pressure on Jiwoo’s center, making her whimper and bite her lip. Then Sooyoung kissed her again, effectively stopping the girl from hurting herself, as they continued to slightly move against each other.

 

Sooyoung rolled them over gently so she was on top of Jiwoo on the bed. She pulled away slightly, her hips still pressed against the other girl’s but without moving too much. She looked at the girl underneath her, with her eyes closed as she was trying to regain her breath while her hands where softly gripping Sooyoung’s shirt.

 

“Baby…” Sooyoung said softly. Jiwoo opened her eyes slightly to look up at her, cheeks a bit flushed. Sooyoung gulped, she looked absolutely beautiful. “Tell me what you were dreaming about” she whispered. As Jiwoo realised what she meant, her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red and she brought a hand up to try to cover her face once again. “No, I’m sorry, I just… I want to know what you like” Sooyoung tried to explain herself, realising she’d sounded a bit creepy before. She gently grabbed Jiwoo’s wrist to pull her hand off her face and look into her eyes, blushing a little bit from her own embarrassment.

 

Jiwoo could see the nervousness and sincerity in her girlfriend’s eyes and she was dumbfounded. She’d never seen Sooyoung look so vulnerable before and she was so thankful for this girl. She’d been overthinking so much about this moment, about her feelings and their relationship, but now she just wanted to enjoy her time with this beautiful and incredibly gentle girl on top of her.

 

She brought her hand up again but this time to cradle Sooyoung’s cheek, her thumb gently moving over the soft skin. Sooyoung gulped again as she noticed Jiwoo looking at her lips with a newfound desire. Next thing she felt her girlfriend softly pulling her in for a kiss as she met her halfway. Jiwoo was kissing her so intently and with so much certainty, she couldn’t help but feel wanted and it dissipated all of her previous worries. They both wanted this, they wanted each other.

 

As Jiwoo’s lips moved against hers, she felt a small hand grabbing her wrist and bringing her own hand between their bodies. She just kept her hand still for the moment, until she felt Jiwoo moving it towards her left breast. When she realised what Jiwoo was doing, she involuntarily moved her hips down, pressing against the younger girl’s center and making her moan into the kiss. Sooyoung’s cheeks flushed again as she started moving her hand over the girl’s breast. Jiwoo’s own hands moved off of Sooyoung to start undoing the buttons of her blouse just enough so she could push the older girl’s hand under the material. She let out a shaky breath when she felt warm and gentle hands touch her hot skin. 

 

Sooyoung was gentle but firm in her movements, taking Jiwoo’s nipple between her fingers over the material of her underwear. Jiwoo let her head fall back in pleasure, breaking the kiss as she arched her body towards her girlfriend’s touch. Sooyoung took this opportunity to bring her mouth to Jiwoo’s neck, kissing her way down to her collarbones as she continued to move her hands over the girl’s body. She reached around her back to unhook her bra, after briefly lifting her gaze to get confirmation from Jiwoo and seeing her nod to her quickly. She smiled as she lifted her body a little, slowing both of her movements so she could push the clothes off her girlfriend’s upper body.

 

Sooyoung felt her mouth run dry at the sight before her, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Her beautiful girlfriend laid in her bed, pressed underneath her body. The milky skin of her torso completely exposed to her, her chest moving up and down from her agitated breathing, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dark and glistening as she looked up at her, feeling slightly self-conscious. Sooyoung knew she was staring but she couldn’t help it, she was completely mesmerized.

 

“You’re so beautiful…” Sooyoung let out in a breath, looking directly into her eyes. Her hand moved to rest softly between Jiwoo’s breasts, feeling her chest rising as she breathed in. She moved her face to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, before whispering against them. “I want to kiss you everywhere” she said as she met Jiwoo’s eyes, looking at her in wonder.

 

“Please” Jiwoo said, almost whimpering. At that, Sooyoung connected their lips once again with a little more force this time. Both of her hands moved to cup Jiwoo’s breasts, massaging them and teasing her nipples with the tips of her fingers. As her mouth moved down to her jaw and then her neck, Jiwoo let out a soft breath, eyes fluttering close in pleasure and hips moving up to meet Sooyoung’s. With her mouth finally reaching Jiwoo’s breast, she pressed a firm kiss on her nipple before pressing her tongue and gently sucking on it. She heard Jiwoo release a strangled moan as she arched her back into her and brought her hand up to grab the back of Sooyoung’s head, keeping her in place. It’s like the Jiwoo from a few minutes ago, who was ashamed and scared of showing her desires, was completely gone now. She was finally letting loose, and Sooyoung was ecstatic that she’d helped with that.

 

“I want to make you feel so good, baby…” Sooyoung said as she made her way up to look into her girlfriend’s eyes again. She moved her hand down Jiwoo’s stomach until she reached the material of her skirt. She searched for any sign of confirmation in the eyes of the younger girl, which were darker than she’s ever seen them. Instead she felt herself being pulled into a heated kiss by her neck, lips moving hungrily over her own, hot breaths and tiny moans being shared between them. She felt once again a tiny hand grabbing her wrist and pushing it under Jiwoo’s skirt and against her center. She let out a small whimper when she felt how wet she was through her underwear.

 

“Touch me… please…” she heard Jiwoo say against her lips. Hearing her say those words with such want, Sooyoung quickly pushed her hand past her underwear and slid her fingers through Jiwoo’s wetness. When she felt the girl’s legs spreading slightly below her, she slowly entered one finger, carefully watching Jiwoo’s reaction. The younger girl let her head fall back in pleasure as a breathy moan escaped her lips. Sooyoung kept her finger still for a moment, then began to slowly bring it back, not yet pulling it out. As she entered her again, this time a little bit further, she watched as Jiwoo bit her lip and scrunched up her face in pleasure. She went down to kiss her once again so she wouldn’t hurt herself. She felt Jiwoo’s tongue hungrily enter her mouth at the same time she decided to push a second finger in her. She could hear Jiwoo panting in between their kisses, soft moans mixing in. As she moved her fingers she tried to press the palm of her hand into Jiwoo’s clit, making the girl get louder by the second. “S-Sooyoung…!”

 

Hearing her girlfriend let out her name like that in between moans and breaths made Sooyoung pick up her pace as she looked at the girl underneath her in wonder. She wanted to hear her scream in pleasure and come undone in front of her. “Come on, baby… let it out” she whispered in her ear, before pressing her lips against her neck. She could feel her walls tightening around her fingers.

 

“A-Ah! Mmmhh!” Sooyoung felt Jiwoo’s hands gripping the back of her shirt as she came underneath her. Then her body fell down and she was panting, eyes closed, trying to regain her breath. Sooyoung was breathing heavily as well, mesmerized by the beautiful girl covered in sweat below her. She slowly removed her fingers from inside Jiwoo, not missing the way her whole body twitched with the movement. When she brought her eyes back to look at her face, she was looking at her with hooded eyes and a small smile on her lips. Sooyoung thought she might die form how sexy she looked right now. “That was amazing” Jiwoo said as she lifted herself up a little to kiss Sooyoung’s lips.

 

“Did I live up to your dream?” Sooyoung said teasingly and Jiwoo let out a tired chuckle. She still blushed a little though.

 

“Oh my God, I still can’t believe that happened!” Jiwoo said mortified as she lazily covered her eyes with her hands. Sooyoung laughed and buried her face on Jiwoo’s neck, hugging her waist.

 

“I’m so happy that it happened though…” Sooyoung whispered softly, earning a quiet groan from Jiwoo.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together, Jiwoo could feel Sooyoung’s lips leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and shoulders, and her hands traveling up and down her sides. She let out a soft laugh.

 

“You didn’t think I was done with you yet, did you?” She could hear her smile in her voice.

 

Jiwoo let out a hum as she searched for Sooyoung’s mouth to kiss her. As she did so, she gently rolled them over so Sooyoung was on her back now, getting on top of her and straddling her hips.

 

“But I’ll have you know…” Jiwoo said as she smiled at a slightly perplexed Sooyoung. “…I’m no pillow princess”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the other story I had planned for Chuuves. It's a little steamier than the last one so be warned... It's basically fluffy smut.
> 
> I wanted to play with the fact that Chuu seemed very timid at first, and now that she's more comfortable we can actually see her being more asertive and showing lots of personality haha. It actually turned out better and longer than I expected. I hope it's decently written tho, tell me what you guys think about it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
